


Quiet

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff fluff fluffy nonsense, Original Shepard - Freeform, Post-Reaper War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, something goes right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

Turians were strangely built: bulky and slim all at the same time, sharp angles where other species had softness.

The way they were built, turians were almost the last species in the universe to be cuddlers (the honor of the last spot went to the vorcha), and usually their prickly personalities proved that fact to be true.

Garrus Vakarian, however, has never been a good turian.

Shepard stretches out and smiles at him, her red hair wild on her pillow. He strokes her cheek gently, rubbing his knuckle against her skin. He leans in for a kiss, and she reciprocates.

They shift together, molding the pillows to support his fringe instead of bending it, placing a couple more to support his collar. The apartment was new, it was their first night in their home (after the war, the burning, the long hospital stay they could finally start their life) and they had to make adjustments.

Shepard wraps her arms around his neck, and he idly traces the scars at the base of her cybernetic arm. He had kissed each new scar on her body over a dozen times, if he was counting correctly, excluding the one over her new eye. He nuzzles her softly, sweetly, and presses forward as he lays on his side.

Shepard tucks herself around him, fitting into place as his hard angles avoid her tender places, tangling their legs and stroking his fringe.

They fit snug and right, the feeling of two matching puzzle pieces sticking together, and with a final kiss they drift off to sleep, wrapped in one another.


End file.
